


In The Heat Of The Morning (eng)

by SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bang Chan and Han Jisung are prostitutes, Christopher Bang - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Peter Han, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, kind of rich changbin, previous Bang Chan and Han Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs
Summary: Because they had to go together.Chris and Peter, Peter and Chris. How to decide on one of them when they were an absolute whole?"No man loved like I loved you.Don't you want to love me too?"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	In The Heat Of The Morning (eng)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Heat Of The Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275825) by [SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs/pseuds/SummerOfThnksFrThMmrs). 



> So... hey! This is exactly the same oneshot I have already published in spanish but I translated to english, yey!
> 
> The title was taken from the song "In the heat of the morning"-The Last Shadow Puppets
> 
> Oneshot 3Racha AU cause we never have enough of them in this world
> 
> Jisung|Peter/Chan|Chris/Changbin
> 
> Crossposted on wattpad under the same title
> 
> So... english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so I apologize if there are many mistakes, sorry I did my best, but I usually translate from english to spanish, so let's see how this turns out

Was It wrong to want them both?

Changbin had in front of him, possibly, the only two men that he wanted in his life and the only thing he was able to say each time he got to gather them in his room was

"Kiss him."

Chan obeyed but at his own pace.

He delicately lifted up Peter's chin using only his middle and index fingers.

That was precisely what Changbin loved the most about the pair over his bed, the spontaneity with which they did everything.

Chris wasn't taking his own time to look ridiculously seductive or for putting up a show that could entertain Seo, he took his time cause that look of infinite appreciation existed only for Peter, and that was the most beautiful thing in the world for Changbin.

Because it wasn't just about another work, but about absolute pleasure. Cause for Chris, the absolute pleasure was to have Peter in his arms; and for Peter it was being in Chris' arms.

He thought it was precious the way in which the blonde caressed the younger's chin, cause he did it with admiration, pure fondness and absolute desire. Nothing could be faked there, not the soft whimpers that escaped through Peter's mouth when Chris connected their lips, neither the trembles that ran through his body just for feeling the way in which the blonde man grabbed maybe too hard to his tiny hips.

Curiosity invaded Changbin each night when Peter's usually seductive eyes got lost under the ruined eyeliner and hid behind his eyelids just as Chris' mouth reached that exact spot under his rib, or the space between his collarbones, and not to mention when his teeth subtly grazed the prominent bones of his hips.

Peter and Chris were simply perfect.

They made the word sex to take on a whole new meaning, because it couldn’t fit into ‘making love’ either. They made art.

Because there were no words that could qualify the blush that covered Peter’s face each time Chris slid a pair of fingers inside of him or the way in which Chris frowned because of how concentration invaded him in order to never harm the brunet under his body, cause he could never forgive himself if he ever hurt a single hair to the boy with precious bulging cheeks.

And what words could never fairly describe, was the insulting beauty of both bodies while being fused together when Chris finally slid inside Peter’s thin and fragile body. There wasn’t a word that could really encompass that beauty at all, cause nobody could ever understand that the heavy breathing resulted a much more seductive symphony than the simple loud and uncontrolled moans; that Chris’ slow and deep thrusts could make Peter see white for much longer than with the implacable, fast pace of a mount; that the tenderness with which Chris’ hands clung to Peter’s face contrasted beautifully with the excessive strength with which the small brunet’s legs and hands latched onto Chris’ hips and back respectively.

Because that’s what they were: Peter and Chris, Chris and Peter. They couldn’t go apart because they must always be together, it wouldn’t make sense to move them away cause just as darkness and light, they would lose their meaning alone.

Changbin saw them for the first time when he was coming home from a party and he was driving through Hongdae’s red-light district.

They were leaning against a wall in a corner over the main avenue.

Firstly, he saw the attractive, platinum blonde man in a revealing shirt, leather pants and a black gabardine that covered his body. His side was up against the wall but he kept his head held high to look ready and willing, while there was a gorgeous boy with brown hair and pink highlights sheltered in his chest, wearing a sleeveless shirt that was maybe too open on the sides of his torso and that left nothing to the imagination, plus he was wearing leather pants that couldn’t fit too well his extraordinarily slender legs.

At the moment he wouldn’t have admitted it, but after so long, Changbin is pretty sure that it was love at first sight.

He totally liked them, and not just as individuals because they were in fact the most attractive men his eyes had ever seen; actually, what he liked the most was the idea of having them together. He felt that it wouldn’t be just as beautiful to have only one of them as to be able to look at both of them sitting one aside the other.

That was the first approach. He U-turned in the avenue to get close to that corner. He had a little less than 50,000 won in his pocket, but it didn’t matter, he didn’t need any service, he just wanted to have them together under a better light source than the lampposts on the avenue, and if 45,000 won could make that possible, he would take it.

As soon as he parked beside them, the blonde guy was the first one to show his flirtatious smile and actually he approached the window to ask

“Wanna have a good time?”

Changbin nodded and he had to swallow hard to undo the lump in his throat so that he could say with a raspy voice

“I want you both.”

That took the blonde by surprise, cause he even forgot to put on his seductive gaze for a second when he looked back at the pretty brunet with tired eyes who had already leaned against the wall trying to rest for a bit.

He quickly recovered the flirty look and said

“Sure, give me a sec.”

Changbin watched as he went back to his old spot against the wall and the sleepy boy suddenly looked alert and instantly put on his seductive expression when he approached the car. The blond smiled flirtatiously and said

“All right.”

During the road there was a lot of silence, but then Changbin decided to ask

“What are your names?”

The blonde caressed his thigh on a well-practiced movement and he nearly purred

“I am Chris, but tonight I will be whoever you want.”

Chris was a pretty name, actually Changbin liked it and he said

“Chris is okay; I like how it sounds. I am Changbin. And you, what’s your name?”

He looked through the rear mirror at the boy with bulged cheeks that was seated on the central passenger seat.

The boy made a movement that was almost as practiced as Chris’, but his was to sneakily pull down the collar of his shirt while he said

“You can call me Peter if you want.”

And yes. Changbin did want it.

He knew that those couldn’t be their real names, but he liked how they sounded, and he like it even more if they were together: Chris and Peter.

It was stupid to bring two prostitutes that he had just met to his apartment, but Changbin couldn’t have cared less. In fact, the blond looked kind of surprised about the fact that they haven’t been taken to a seedy motel or to a parking lot that didn’t need any payment at all.

As soon as they got in, Chris took off his gabardine and asked him in a flirty tone

“Any ideas in mind, sweetie?”

Since they were in his apartment, he could have access to more money, so without being afraid of not being able to afford the time of both guys, he said

“I want you to kiss him.”

Chris didn’t look genuinely surprised about the request, which made Changbin wonder if that was something people asked them to do often.

But then his world stopped as he took a close look at the way Chris’ eyes lost all of his previous seduction and just looked with fondness and devotion at the brunet boy, whose face was held between his hands before he leaned in and finally kissed his lips.

It was so subtle at the beginning, as if it was just a morning kiss full of calm and love in each caress.

Changbin liked to see how Chris perfectly knew the technique that could drive Peter crazy. He kissed him so softly and then he caught his lower lip to delicately suck it, provoking a small whimper along with a tremor that ran through the youngest, then his fingers caressed right over the jugular on his neck and then again he played along with his lips until he reached the corner of his mouth.

The beauty of the moment made Changbin breathless, and maybe he made a sound that gave him away cause then Chris half-opened his eyes and it was like if he had been brought back to reality; he seemed to remember that he was with a john and that he must put up a show, cause suddenly the kiss had so much tongue and hurried movements that unsettled Changbin.

He didn’t want to, but he had to intervene saying

“Wait. Do it like you did at the beginning… subtly.”

Both Chris and Peter looked at him strangely, but then the blond obeyed and he kissed again like at the beginning, almost forgetting that they had a spectator.

Changbin had to cover his mouth a couple of times, because in the magic of the moment, the excitement of seeing how Peter trembled between the elder’s hands, or how Chris’ gaze demonstrated pure affection towards the boy, it turned too much for his nerves and he wanted to make an ecstatic whimper himself.

Possibly it was 20 minutes what they lasted kissing, cause when they teared apart, they both had swollen, red lips shiny because of the saliva, as well as glazed eyes that pleased Changbin.

That was the only thing they did that night, both prostitutes were completely taken aback because of the strange job, but they didn’t complain. It was very rare the occasion in which they could earn money with such ease and with a man that wasn’t a complete asshole; it was already a luxury the fact that they had a job with a man that treated them respectfully.

Changbin even offered to take them back to the red-light district or wherever they had to go; Peter wasn’t against the idea, cause walking back would be a torture and they were both already too tired, but Chris felt that it would have been too much abuse towards the attractive and decent guy that had treated them with so much respect, so he refused and just thanked him. Changbin couldn’t hide his smile when Chris talked to him like a common guy and not with that seductive gaze that gave away his profession. Peter wrinkled his nose as a grumpy kitten when he heard the eldest refuse to be taken back, but the anger instantly passed when Chris intertwined his fingers and murmured a

“See you later.”

Changbin remained static when the blond leaned in to kiss his cheek and he is pretty sure about the fact that he blushed when he felt Peter’s lips over his other cheek.

He wanted to stretch his hand to caress their faces, or even to return the cheeky gesture, but it wasn’t the moment yet. Instead of it, he smiled to them and said

“See you soon. Please, take care of yourselves.”

It wasn’t a formalism, Changbin really wanted them to take care of themselves. He wanted them healthy, he wanted to see them always and that they dedicated him those beautiful smiles, not the flirty ones, but the genuine ones that crinkled their eyes.

And he kept his word, he saw them very soon. The next night, and the one that followed it, and each night after that he went to look for them at the same corner of Hongdae district.

Chris and Peter were surprised that Changbin came back, but there wasn’t a way to deny that seeing him made the night absolutely worthwhile.

With each night in which the three of them ended up gathered at Changbin’s apartment, he asked them to add something else to the routine. He started to explore the bodies of both men using themselves for the process.

Changbin would have been delighted about participating of the encounter with them since the beginning, after all, he paid for it; but it wasn’t the same.

He wanted to know them first. Although he had never touched or kissed Peter before, he already knew which were the places that appealed to the most sensitive and nervous spots over his skin, he knew that he liked being kissed with so much sweetness, a bit messy, with some saliva and mostly receiving a lot of attention on his lips. Chris was a little bit different story, because he was almost always trying to take care of Peter, ensuring about making him feel pleasure. The occasions were numbered in which Peter could get the elder to relax for a moment so that he could take care of him, but when he made it, god… Changbin couldn’t handle his own ecstasy.

Peter was young but it was clear that he loved Chris, Changbin could bet on it. He caressed him with adoration, he kissed his skin with so much care that it couldn’t mean anything else than mutual trust and that they really loved each other. Peter’s movements were a little bit more agile and accelerated than Chris’, but they were kind of shy too, always looking for permission in the blonde’s gaze, waiting for approval and yearning for any type of feedback. That was the other point, Peter liked to hear Chris, from whimpers or heavy breaths, to words that could flatter his excellent job.

In that way they were different, Chris took the initiative and Peter preferred seeking for guidance.

Over time, they participated giving him ideas too. Chris began to tell him things that Peter liked so that Changbin could ask him to do it; Peter on the other hand, was more impulsive, so he did things without waiting for instruction, but Changbin liked that too, it made him remember that Peter was still young and kind of a rebel. It was pretty to see those insubordination hints.

And it was prettier to see them together.

It was after understanding this that Changbin could finally get that it was because of that that he couldn’t get to decide just for one of them, cause it had to be both or then none. Maybe he was selfish for not accepting an incomplete whole, but there wasn’t a way to blame him when the whole itself couldn’t contemplate the idea of being separated.

During the first times, Changbin was a mere spectator of the deep fondness that both boys expressed for each other, and it had never flashed through his mind to intrude that precious intimacy that they shared, until that time in which Chris had his hand under the brunet’s pants, and then Peter lifted his gaze up to Changbin. Seo felt that the air was stuck in his throat when the brunet tangled his fingers through the blond locks while still looking at him and he almost felt that he would die when Peter’s eyes got closed and a deep moan escaped from his lips just before he came.

Since then it was as if Changbin had received the permission he was looking for to get into the game.

Now he could touch their backs, he even moved to take a closer look at the exchange between their bodies and he felt bolder to ask them to do more intimate things.

And everything changed.

They weren’t just Chris and Peter anymore; Changbin had been added to the equation and Seo didn’t know that becoming this close to two people could make him the happiest man of the continent.

He saw the two of them being a single entity, sharing a rhythm, going on the same beat, loving each other. Sincerely, he was a little envious of not having found his own Peter or his own Chris before, but that didn’t matter anymore, cause the three of them were now a new type of everything.

The intimacy was different, just as the dynamics with which they communicated with glances, but everything was there. Changbin felt it and he was sure about the fact that they felt it with each caress and glance too.

And then the best part of that ode came, where Peter finally reached out to Changbin and with a simple word he gave a meaning to Seo’s life.

“Please.”

Then Changbin smiled cause he was invited to participate of the best concert ever, and finally everything became tangible.

Peter’s slender legs spreading a bit more, pleading for having him and Chris within reach; the soft curves that formed Chris’ shoulders and toned thighs and that snugly fit in his hands.

And then two pairs of lips over his body, some thin and soft exploring his neck, while the other fluffy and wet ran down his chest to his abdomen.

It could be that Changbin was fooling himself by believing that the kisses of a pair of caress sellers could be genuine, but he was convinced that the look of both guys lost any trace of attempted seduction when they touched him, leaving pure desire and need framed by a thin layer of eyeliner ruined by sweat.

And maybe it was ridiculous, probably nobody could understand it and, who knows, it was possible that Seo Changbin didn’t want anyone trying to understand, but there was a something that flooded him with peace when he shared those nights with that pair of smoky-eyed boys.

Nothing could be compared to be lying over his double bed, keeping Peter’s slim body between his and Chris’, he liked to caress one by one the protruding ribs on the younger’s torso, and he loved looking at the glossy eyes of the eldest because of the recently experienced pleasure.

Changbin didn’t know if Peter let his clients touch him that way even after he had finished his job, or if Chris’ gaze could go that wild while coming with other men between his legs; but Changbin knew that with him they did, and that despite the profession of both men, he felt that it was possible that he wasn’t just another job. He believed faithfully that he was a _small exception_.

He wasn’t proud of it, but he had to admit that a part inside of him jumped with joy when at the end of the night, Peter looked even disappointed about their time coming to an end, or that his mere presence could cause a blush on the face of the daring Christopher.

Maybe it was sick and deprived believing it, but Changbin was sure that that sensation could only mean love. Love for a pair of prostitutes with seductive gazes and mysterious lives.

“I think that I love you.”

He didn’t mean to say it, but actually he wasn’t ashamed of confessing it.

Peter turned his face over the mattress to look him in the eye and the most beautiful smile that Changbin had ever seen made its presence just when one of his hands came to rest on his chest, over his heart, and he whispered

“Jisung.”

Seo looked at Chris waiting for some explanation, and the elder smiled at him in that way that turned his eyes into half-moons, then he reached out to lace his fingers with the black-haired man before saying with a clear voice

“Chan.”

And Changbin comprehended.

His two lovers were mysterious about everything. Their lives were a secret for Changbin and he always respected that, he really couldn’t know the reasons why they ended up in that world and he didn’t want to imagine all those men damaging their souls.

But there were they in his bedroom, showing themselves completely vulnerable to him. They weren’t Peter and Chris anymore, but Jisung and Chan.

Jisung and Chan.

He loved the lisp that the name Jisung provoked on his tongue, it was perfect, two syllables that slipped with sweetness from his lips. He loved it.

Chan. Concise and strong. He found curiously pleasant to push his tongue against his palate with the ‘n’, and he found the name pleasant enough by itself. It was fascinating.

He loved everything what they meant. Along with their problems and their mistakes list, Changbin loved everything in those two guys, because if they haven’t gone through everything they had lived, who knows if at that point they could be lying one next to the other over his bed.

The thoughts swirled in his mind and without realizing it, Changbin had already decided to give a leap of faith for them. He trusted these two men. He trusted in that they would know how to take care of his heart, cause they knew well what it was to be continuously damaged by careless and even evil people.

Seo Changbin wanted to take care of them, to knead their wounds and heal their injuries, he wanted to learn as much as possible from them and that his two lovers learn about the sincerest type of love being by his side. He didn’t want to end the bond between Jisung and Chan, but he really wanted to enlace his life to theirs cause after meeting them, he couldn’t imagine anymore how he had survived so much time without them by his side.

He never wanted to lose them, because he would never find someone that could make him feel protected like Chan, neither someone that could give him warmth like Jisung.

He was so confident that they wouldn’t hurt him, that he didn’t even care he had opened his heart since the first moment to the two prostitutes of Hongdae district that stole his breath and slipped in his thoughts with a single glance.

On his strange and twisted perspective, Changbin understood what it really meant that they had shared their names with him. That was the complicated way that Jisung and Chan had to tell him that they loved him too, that they trusted him and that they wanted him to be part of that whole they had from before.

It sounded beautiful when Seo thought about it: _Chan, Jisung and Changbin_.

Jisung and Chan trusted Changbin as much as he trusted them, because not only the black-haired man had shown them his most vulnerable side, they also had left completely aside the masks of Peter and Chan while being with him, because they wanted that Seo knew the real scared and nervous guys that lived under those skins and seductive eyes.

People would say that two prostitutes couldn’t feel love for him, that the only idea was perverse because how could Seo be so ambitious and incapable of feeling guilty as he left himself being corrupted by not one of those sinners, but actually allow to be manipulated by two of them. But Changbin didn’t care, you never know, maybe none of them were destined to be comprehended by the world. Maybe this was their destiny from the beginning, meet with two other broken souls that loved him blindly just as he loved them.

Cause after all… what is love if not the purest demonstration of absolute trust?

**Author's Note:**

> this goes dedicated to fluffyish, cause I appreciated a lot that you tried to read it with google translator, so I hope this official translation is not that terrible, bae


End file.
